Mi héroe
by Petit Nash
Summary: ...Realmente no era un milagro que estuviera viva, todo se lo debía a él, sin su ayuda habría estado perdida...Mark había sido mi héroe. Spoilers Final de temporada.


Mi héroe

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el momento en que el señor Clark entro en el hospital con el arma?, ¿Cuánto dolor?, ¿Cuánta sangre?, ¿Cuánta muerte?... Habían pasado ya varios días y otras muchas lagrimas al llorar por esas vidas que se habían robado frente a nuestros ojos, por aquellos que habían trabajado a nuestro lado día a día...

Nos había costado trabajo volver al hospital e intentar seguir con lo nuestro, atender pacientes y salvar vidas... Las paredes aun olían a dolor y pólvora... Aun diez días después parecía muy pronto para hacer frente a todo eso.

Alex se estaba recuperando lentamente, pero al menos ya no estaba recluido a una cama de hospital; lo mismo pasaba con Derek, había dejado el hospital pero aun tardaría en recuperarse del todo, así que se quedaba en casa... Después de todo eso, yo me sentía viva de milagro.

-¿Lex?- era Mark, que se detuvo junto a mi en la entrada del hospital

-No sé si pueda entrar- le confesé

Realmente, debo confesarlo, no era un milagro que estuviera viva, todo se lo debía a él, sin su ayuda yo habría estado perdida desde el primer disparo; él había salvado mi vida, él había corrido a protegerme de cualquier riesgo e incluso había salvado la vida de Alex, a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba... Mark había sido mi héroe.

-Claro que puedes entrar- me dijo él

-Son muchas emociones... Es como si en cada rincón quedara el sonido del arma, como si en todos lados aun estuviera el peligro... y yo no sé si puedo-

-Tomate unos segundos-

Me quede nuevamente mirando hacia la puerta; ya nada era como antes, la situación había cambiado todo en nuestras vidas; pese a que sabía que necesitaba mucho apoyo para su recuperación, Alex y yo habíamos terminado, y por la cantidad de llamadas telefónicas que hacían tanto él como Meredith, era evidente que Izzie no tardaría en volver con él... La única que a veces tenía tiempo de hablar brevemente conmigo era Meredith...

Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo ocupándonos de la salud de Derek como para hablar de otras cosas, además todo lo que tenía relación con el hospital era muy difícil de hablar... Ambas teníamos muchas emociones guardadas, pero Meredith al menos podía hablarlas con Derek o Cristina

-De verdad no puedo Mark-

-Hagamos un trato Lexie- me dijo y me dio la mano- entra, intenta mantenerte serena y hacer tu trabajo, y si no puedes, si los recuerdos son muy duros, si te asustas o te sientes muy mal, me llamas y no importa donde este, yo ire a rescatarte-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo-

Respire aliviada, si él estaba siempre al pendiente de mi me sentía mucho más segura; entramos al hospital de la mano y no nos soltamos hasta que fue absolutamente necesario hacerlo.

Trabajé catorce horas seguidas ese día, él estuvo siempre cerca, asegurándose de que de ser posible trabajara con él, de que no tuviera miedo, buscándome cada cierto tiempo... Haciendo el regreso un poco más soportable.

Cuando finalmente termino el turno fue a buscarme, yo terminaba de llenar unos expedientes para la doctora Bailey... Había superado muy bien el día y me estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que me había hecho falta Mark en mi vida.

-Ey Lex ¿Tienes planes?- me llamó él

-Pues en realidad planeaba comprar algo de cenar y regresar a casa, eso ayudaría a Meredith y a Derek- conté

-Te espero y vamos juntos, así pasare a ver a Derek- dijo Mark

-Mark...-

-Te extraño Lexie- dijo de golpe- sé que dadas las circunstancias es raro que sea en lo que este pensando, pero la verdad es que te amo y te extraño Lexie, y ya no quiero estar sin ti-

-Mark... yo... es que... yo también... – me constaba mucho articular alguna frase decente para responder- ¿Por qué?-

Probablemente era la pregunta más incoherente de todas las que pude haber hecho, pero la verdad me costaba mucho creer que después del tiroteo y todo lo que había pasado con Alex, Mark aun me amara... Me dedico una sonrisa

-Por que a estas alturas ya nada es un hogar si no estas tú- confesó

Y con esas palabras se disolvieron totalmente mis dudas al respecto, lo abracé con fuerza y lo bese hasta que me falto el aire... Me había hecho mucha falta tenerlo cerca.

-Yo también te extraño y te amo Mark-

Nos quedamos abrazados en ese pasillo durante un rato... Después él esperó a que estuviera lista y salimos juntos. Pasamos a comprar comida china y sorprendimos a Derek y Meredith con la cena, tanto como debimos sorprenderlos al llegar juntos.

Cenamos alrededor de la cama en la que descansaba Derek, platicando mucho y riéndonos de todas las anécdotas que Mark contaba sobre lo que había sucedido ese día en el hospital... Era un rato muy agradable.

Por supuesto que era muy raro y hasta estremecedor ver a Derek convaleciente, después de todo era mi cuñado y mi jefe... Y además nos recordaba todo sobre el tiroteo...

Por suerte para mi, cada que uno de esos recuerdos me asaltaba y me regresaba todo el temor, Mark parecía adivinar mis pensamientos y nuevamente me tomaba de la mano... Y nuevamente me encontraba a salvo, porque sin importar lo que pasara, Mark siempre iba a ser mi héroe.


End file.
